EL ALMA MUSICAL
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Hola de nuevo. Aqui os traigo un fic dedicado exclusivamente a hacerlos con song-fics. Cada uno de vosotros podrá enviarme su pedido con su pareja favorita y la canción que deseé y, yo, crearé una historia con ellos. Aquí os traigo el siguiente dedicado a Laura Excla con la pareja de Nagumo Haruya. Por favor pasad y leed.
1. Chapter 1

**EL ALMA MUSICAL**

**Hola a todos los fans de Inazuma Eleven.**

**Mi nombre es EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark y, vengo a ofreceros este fic; donde vosotros podéis dejarme vuestros reviews diciendome que queréis que haga; con la información que vosotros me déis.**

**Básicamente voy a hacer song-fics.**

**Ya tenía desde hace tiempo pensado hacer algún song-fic; pero, me dió por mirar las reglas de y vi que no se podían hacer ya que estaban prohibidos; pero, a pesar de eso, he podido observar que mucha gente ha estado haciendo song-fics y no ha pasado nada.**

**Fué ahí que me desanimé y eché uno de mis proyectos a la basura; pero, gracias a gente como vosotros logré poner a funcionar otro.**

**Agradezco a Shimori Matsumoto; Akiko-32, y Mii-chan; ya que, gracias a vosotras pude lograr empezar este nuevo proyecto.**

**Gracias a mi nee-san Shimori Matsumoto por darme ideas para el titulo de este fic.**

**También me gustaría mencionar a mi onee-chan Nayumi Irayashi Karai; que, aunque no sé si me esté leyendo, quiero decirle que es una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo a la que quiero con todo mi corazón.**

**Es una persona única y muy especial para mi.**

**¡TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO ONEE-CHAN!**

**Gracias a estas 4 chicas he logrado poner en marcha este nuevo proyecto; ya que, me han echo sentirme segura de mi misma; con su simpatía y amistad, me he dado cuenta de que si me propongo algo soy capaz de cumplirlo y pasar de lo que me diga la gente que quiere todo lo malo para mi.**

**Tambien os agradezco a todos vosotros por haber leido todo esto; seguramente, muchos habréis pensado "que tostón" o algo por el estilo; pero, aqui os dejo los datos que necesitaré para poder crear una historia especial con la pareja que me pidáis.**

**Cada pareja tendrá todo un capitulo entero dedicado a ella.**

**Por cierto; las parejas pueden ser tanto de Inazuma Eleven/ Inazuma Eleven Go.**

**Aviso ya que NUNCA me dignaré a escribir sobre la pareja de Shindou Takuto y Okatsu; de la serie de Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.**

**A mi me da que esa chica apareció para destrozar la pareja de Shindou Takuto y Akane Yamana.**

**¡ QUIEN ESTÉ DE ACUERDO CONMIGO EN QUE OKATSU APARECIÓ EN LA SAGA CHRONO STONE PARA ENTRAR EN LA VIDA DE SHINDOU Y DESTROZAR ESA AMISTAD QUE TIENE EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO CON LA FOTÓGRAFA; QUE EN SU REVIEW PONGA LO QUE PIENSA/ OPINA!**

**¡Viva el EnDaki! ¡Viva el GoenHaru! ¡Viva el FubuHaru! ¡Viva el TachiHaru! ¡Viva el IchiRika! ¡Viva el Tokonami!**

**(Toko y Tsunami) ¡Viva el TenmAoi! ¡Viva el ShindAka! **

**Jajaja... bueno; voy a lo siguiente que me desvio: XD**

**Una última cosa; que no se me olvidará:**

**A parte de poner parejas de Inazuma Eleven; pueden aparecer OC'S.**

**Estos son los datos:**

**-Pareja:**

**-Nombre: (En caso de que sea OC)**

**-Edad:(En caso de que sea OC)**

**-Caracter:(En caso de que sea OC)**

**-Físico:(En caso de que sea OC)**

**-Ropa que te gusta:(En caso de que sea OC)**

**-Canción:**

**-Artista:**

**ADVERTENCIA: PODÉIS PONER HASTA 2 PEDIDOS POR REVIEW.**

**PERO AUN ASÍ PODÉIS PONER LOS QUE QUERÁIS; PERO DE 2 EN 2 EN UN REVIEW.**

**Podéis emparejaros con algún personaje de IE/ IEGO.**

**Si queréis alguna pareja que vosotros sabéis y queréis pero no queréis ponerla en el review enviadme un privado con el titulo del fic.**

**Ahora mismo el primer Song-fic está ya en marcha.**

**Va dedicado a Shimori Matsumoto; con la pareja de Fussuuke Suzuno y Shimori Matsumoto y con la canción de Kami Hikooki de Vocaloid de Rin Kagamine.**

**Shimori-nee-san; la letra la pondré en español; claro, si no hay molestia.**

**Esto también va para todos/as vosotros/as.**

**Bueno; para finalizar esta introducción; quiero pedir disculpas por tan largo comienzo; también quiero deciros que todas vuestras peticiones serán atendidas pero en orden.**

**Por favor, espero que seáis pacientes y comprensivos...**

**¡¿ PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!**

**Estoy completamente segura de que todos vosotros sois fantásticos y que esperaréis pacientemente.**

**¡OS ESPERO!**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS.**

**OS QUIERE:**

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.**

**:D**


	2. Shimori Matsumoto y Suzuno Fussuuke

¡Hola a todos!

Vale; hace poco he puesto la introducción; y, aquí, os traigo el Song-fic dedicado a Shimori Matsumoto.

Con la cancióin de Kami Hikooki de Vocaloid 2 de Rin y Len Kagamine.

ADVERTENCIA: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LE PERTENECEN A LEVEL-5.

TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE EL OC DE SHIMORI MATSUMOTO LE PERTENECE A SHIMORI MATSUMOTO.

¡ ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!

KAMI HIKOOKI (PAPER PLANE)

_**FUSSUUKE SUZUNO Y SHIMORI MATSUMOTO**_

Hace tiempo, allá por el 1935; durante la guerra; residía una chica de 14 años de edad en un hospital.

Esta joven de pálida piel, cabello negro largo con flequillo y ojos de color negros; estaba ingresada en aquél recinto porque estaba enferma del corazón y de las piernas.

Es decir; era propensa a sufrir infartos y le costaba trabajo caminar, ya que, poco a poco, perdía la movilidad de sus piernas.

Siempre se encontraba vigilada por muchos doctores y enfermeras; ya que, por orden de su padre; tenían que mantenerla vigilada todo el tiempo; porque no quería que nada malo le pasara.

El nombre de la joven era Shimori Matsumoto.

Su padre era el capitán del supuesto grupo Nazi; por lo que, le era prohibido salir a otro recinto que no fuera la habitación del recinto hospitalario donde ella residía.

_**En este mundo, alguna vez; a un hermoso prisionero visité;**_

_**y la única forma de poder hablar con él era por aviones de papel.**_

_**Cuando mi padre se va hacia su trabajo; me escapo del hospital**_

_**para estar contigo y darte un momento especial.**_

Un buen día; cuando su padre se marchó a trabajar; a la pelinegra se le ocurrió una brillante idea: burlaría como pudiera la seguridad del hospital y podría salir fuera y ver otro panorama.

Y así lo hizo; después de que su padre se despidiera de ella como todas las mañanas y las enfermeras y doctores se marcharan a la sala especializada en medicamentos y aparatos de rehabilitación; se levantó de la cama, se quitó la bata hospitalaria y se puso una ropa que le gustaba, pero que, a su vez; que estaría comoda.

Entonces; abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y miró afuera hacia ambos lados.

Vió que no había nadie y se dijo a sí misma:"Esta es mi oportunidad"; por lo que comenzó su carrera y, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del hospital. Nunca antes había ido a verlo pero si que había escuchado hablar sobre aquél lugar, por lo que, por curiosidad y porque allí no solía haber nadie, se dirigió allí.

Corriendo como podía marchó hacia allí y, cuándo por fin llegó hacia allí, se paró durante pocos segundos; retomó aire para recuperar aquel que había perdidoen su gran carrera y; finalmente, se situó frente a ella y la abrió.

Tubo que cerrar los ojos ya que el potente brilló de aquél sol que tanto extrañó por estar siempre encerrada y, siquiera salir alguna vez fuera a sentir la suave brisa del aire matutino, la cegó por unos instantes; por lo que, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Esperó un par de minutos cuando, abrió ese par de ojos color rojos y sonrió.

La razón por la cual sonrió fué que vió el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Un gran prado verde... pero no un prado cualquiera...

Divagó por todo aquel lugar cuando, vió una especie de valla de madera con alambres; eso la dejó con la curiosidad por lo que se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando se acercó hacia aquél sitio observó que, dentro de allí; se encontraba un joven.

La pelinegra se sonrojó levemente al ver a aquél muchacho.

Tenía el cabello blanco grisáceo de ojos azules como el hielo; de piel albina y de la misma edad que la joven.

El nombre de aquél chico era Suzuno Fussuuke.

El albino, se dió cuenta de la presencia de la ojinegra y se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Suzuno también se sonrojó cuando estuvo muy cerca de Shimori ya que su belleza la hacía inigualable. El joven quien se encontraba en el interior de la valla tuvo que apartar su mirada de la de ella porque sentía cada vez más que su rostro enrojecía cada vez má ; por su parte, solamente le dedicó una tierna y tímida sonrisa.

El ojiazul quería hablar con la ojinegra pero, por culpa de aquella valla les era imposible.

Hasta que, a la pelinegra se le ocurre que, tal vez, con un papel y un boli, podrían hablar entre ellos.

El joven se retiró de la valla y ella realizó la misma acción; a continuación, ella le dijo:

-Nos veremos mañana; traeré folios y boligrafos y podremos hablar entre nosotros.

Y con esa frase Shimori desapareció de aquél prado y se dirigió a la triste habitación de hospital.

Después de haber visto a aquella joven alejarse de allí, el peliblanco, todavía con la mirada fija en la dirección dónde ella se había marchado; en un susurro pronunció:

-Hasta mañana...

_**Cada vez que me pongo a leer tus cartas, es feliz mi corazón;**_

_**¿cómo esconderlo; si es tán grande nuestro amor?**_

Para la suerte de ambos jóvenes; la noché pasó muy deprisa entregándoles de nuevo el día.

La pelinegra hizo lo mismo que el día anterior; pero, antes de salir de la habitación cogió varios folios y boligrafos.

Ahora si que estaba totalmente preparada.

Shimori, volvió a la puerta donde detrás de esta; se encontraba el joven prisionero.

La alegría que se llevó Shimori fué grande, ya que al dirigir su mirada hacia aquella parcela de madera y alambre; pudo observar que el peliblanco ya se encontraba esperándola y la saludaba con la mano.

La ojinegra sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió junto al albino.

Se saludaron entre ellos y la chica comenzó a hablar:

-Espero que hayas pasado buena noche... Mira, tal y como te dije ayer, aquí he traido varios folios y boligrafos para poder hablar entre nosotros...

¡¿Pero cómo vas a poder escribirme si no puedo darte esto porque la vaya no me lo permite?! ¡YA SÉ!

Por favor; aléjate un poco de dónde estás; voy a envolver algunos bolis con los folios y te lo voy a intentar pasartelos por encima de la valla, ¿entendido?

Suzuno asintió con la cabeza y se apartó un poco de la posición de donde estaba; a continuación la ojinegra realizó el gesto que había dicho que iba a hacer anteriormente y, finalmente, aquellos materiales acabaron delante de los pies de Suzuno.

El albino sonrió,y, todavía sonrió mas al ver como aquella chica se ponía de rodillas sobre aquel pasto, abría la hoja y empezaba a escribir algo.

El ojiazul se quedó admirando a Shimori, observaba con sumo detalle los delicados movimientos de muñeca de la ojinegra al escribir; observaba la cara de la chica y sus finos cabellos que se movían al compás del viento.

La ojinegra finalizó de escribir; pero, se quedó un momento como se encontraba ya que, en parte, se sentía extraña con la mirada del joven prisionero sobre ella.

Entonces; ella, al cabo de rato si que se levantó de donde permanecía sentada y se volvió hacia Suzuno; allí la pelinegra se dió cuenta de que el chico se había quedado como hipnotizado clavando sus ojos color azul en los de ella negros.

Ella le avisó diciéndole:

-¡Prepárate!¡Ahí va!

El peliblanco asintió y la joven cogió el papel donde había escrito y, con él, formó un avión de papel; que, por consiguiente lo lanzó haciendo que este cayera en las manos del albino.

Este lo abrió y sonrió al leer lo que contenía ese avión:

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shimori Matsumoto. ¿Quién eres tú?¿Me podrías decir que es lo que haces aquí y porqué estás tan solo?

Yo; si me lo permites, me gustaría hacerte compañía todos los días ya que yo estoy internada en el hospital que está detrás de esta puerta; y, también estoy muy sola.

La razón por la que me encuentro ingresada es que me duele mucho el corazón y, me cuesta caminar día a día. Según las enfermeras y doctores, estoy perdiendo lentamente mi capacidad de caminar y lo que me ocurre esque soy propensa a sufrir infartos.

Espero que algún día lleguemos a ser amigos.

Soy muy divertida y, aunque no podamos estar juntos porque nos separe esta valla, podríamos hablarnos mediante aviones de papel.

¿Qué te parece?

¡Vamos, anímate!¡Seguro que es divertido!

El chico sonrió y, al igual que Shimori; escribió algo rápido y lo lanzó; haciendo que, al igual que el avión de ella, siguiera el mismo trayecto, para acabar en las manos de la joven.

Ella lo abrió y sonrió.

Su contenido era el siguiente:

¡Hola! Yo soy Suzuno Fussuuke; puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Te responderé a tu siguiente pregunta; la razón por la que me encuentro aquí esque me encuentro prisionero por una razón que ni yo mismo sé; lo único que creo saber es que yo me encontraba viviendo en la calle y, como tenía hambre y no tenía dinero; se puede decir que cogí prestado una pieza de fruta y me la llevé.

Pero me pillaron y me trataron de ladrón...

No se porqué me tacharon de eso si lo que hice era por necesidad...

Y ahora me encuentro aqui; estoy aislado del resto del mundo; estoy yo solo, no sé ya ni cuanto tiempo estoy aquí encerrado, me siento solo, a cada día que pasa siento que me vuelvo loco; pero, ahora que has aparecido aquí; siento que eres mi angel, mi luz; mi vida...

Respecto a tu petición; estaré encantado de que vengas a hacerme compañía todos los días; así, por lo menos no me sentiré tan solo.

Está bien; hablaremos entre nosotros por aviones de papel.

Por favor, no esperes a que podamos ser amigos; porque, yo ya creo que tú eres mi amiga.

Te aprecio mucho, y estoy muy feliz de que te hayas animado a hablarme.

De verdad muchisimas gracias.

Entonces, Shimori cogió otra hoja y escribió una última cosa.

Suzuno lo leyó y sonrió; ya que decía lo siguiente:

-¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho...

Espero poder hacer algo para poder ayudarte...

¡Está bien! Fussuuke-kun.

¡Muchisimas gracias por ser mi amigo!

Tú tambien eres muy especial para mi.

Disculpame; pero debo de marcharme; ningún trabajador del recinto hospitalario sabe que me he escapado; ni siquiera saben dónde es que estoy.

Pero; te pido que seas paciente... Mañana volveremos a vernos sobre la misma hora.

¡Espero que tengas un buen sueño Fussuuke-kun!

¡Hasta mañana!

El albino fijó su mirada en los pozos negros de Shimori e hizo un ademán con la mano; le estaba diciendo adiós; ella se despidió de el chico con una tímida y sincera sonrisa y se dió la vuelta.

_**Y aún sigo; escuchando a mi padre repetir, **_

_**que lo nuestro no debería existir;**_

_**pero renunciar...**_

_**¡A tí eso jamás!**_

Cuando la pelinegra llegó a su habitación cerró los ojos, suspìró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

A continuación la joven se disponía a ponerse la bata de hospital; pero, en ese momento; alguién irrumpe azotando la puerta bruscamente en la habitación.

Shimori dió un salto por el ruido que causó el contacto de la puerta estampandose contra la pared; tardó un rato en recuperarse pero, cuándo ya estuvo bien se dió la vuelta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse a su padre recargado contra la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante seria en su rostro.

La ojinegra habló con voz trémula y un poco asustada:

-¡Papá!¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

El padre, todavía recargado en la puerta, fijó sus ojos en los de la chica y respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño:

-¿Qué pasa?¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi hija? Además, soy yo quien te ha dejado aquí; y si estás aquí no es precisamente por mí; no; es por tí.

Es por tí que me he dejado una gran suma de dinero aquí para que tú puedas estar bien, para que revisen que todo en tí está bien...

¡Para que te vigilen todo el tiempo!

¿¡Y dónde te encontrabas tú!? Me he llevado un gran disgusto cuándo he venido a verte y me he enterado por el jefe de hospital que has desaparecido; que se han vuelto como locos buscándote y que no te hayan encontrado.

¡Vuelvo a preguntarte...¿Dónde has estado?!

¡Solo espero que no estés viendote con ningún chico durante tu estadía aquí!¡No quiero que acabes como tu mardre!No quiero que seas una cualquiera que se vende por tan solo algo de atención.

¡No quiero volver a escuchar ninguna excusa! ¡Se acabó!

A partir de ahora haré que haya mucha mas vigilancia; habrán cámaras por todos lados; y, siempre habrá algún vigilante de pasillo que merodeé por ellos.

Shimori no respondió, ya que su padre, en ese momento su padre no tenía un semblante nada amigable.

Su padre; al ver no recibía contestación; se irritó, pero no dijo nada; lo único que hizo fué dirigir una dura mirada hacia su hija y marcharse de la habitación pegando un portazo.

_**Estar junto a ti es lo único que quiero hacer;**_

_**¿o esque acaso amar es prohibición?**_

_**Esta habitación de a poco va aclarandose**_

_**al revelar que nos espera mucho dolor**_

Shimori, después de las duras palabras de su padre; no quiso hacer nada más que dormir.

No tomó su cena ni tampoco consintió que le pusieran el gotero con los medicamentos que necesitaba.

Pero; antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño lloró amargamente, regocijada entre las sabanas de la cama; también se preguntó algo a sí misma mientras se abrazaba:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué papa no quiere comprender que estoy enloqueciendo con estar solamente encerrada en esta habitación; sin que me dé el aire,ni el sol...?

Según él no quiere que me ocurra nada malo; y sé que lo hace todo por mi bien pero, aun así; al igual que quiere que lo entienda; me gustaría que por una vez él me entendiera; dejara su cabezonería y entendiera que quiero paz, quiero amor; quiero libertad...

En cuanto a tí Fussuuke-kun;¿qué haré ahora que mi padre reforzará la vigilancia?

¿Ya no podré volver a verte más? ¿ No volveré a deleitarme con tu voz, perderme en tus ojos o ver tu rostro angelical?

En estos dos días me he dado cuenta de que; no puedo sentir amistad por tí...

En estos días, al estar un rato contigo me he dado cuenta de que ese sentimiento que tenía de amistad ha desaparecido; de que ahora siento algo más fuerte por ti...

¿Cómo lograré decirtelo si a partir de hoy estaré encerrada para siempre con gente vigilandome por todos lados?

Me he enamorado de ti...

Y ahora que te he encontrado... Tengo miedo de olvidarte; tengo miedo de no verte; tengo miedo de perderte...

Te amo Fussuuke-kun y; te prometo que sea como sea mañana volveré junto a tí...

Fué con ese último pensamiento que se durmió la pelinegra.

_**Desesperada por lograr ir y estar contigo, noto que lejos estoy;**_

_**y perdida sin avanzar;**_

_**sueño que hacia tu lado voy...**_

_**Nuevamente no veo nada y siento mi cuerpo frio**_

_**es la muerte acercandose;**_

_**me preocupa tanto...**_

_**¿qué harás cuándo sea mi final?**_

Un nuevo día se había establecido y; cuándo se creía que todo iría bien; nada iba bien...

Shimori no despertaba; eran las 11:15 de la mañana y, eso preocupó a una enfermera que había entrado en la habitación de la chica; ya que, después de ponerle la medicación y revisar que los signos vitales de la pelinegra; vió que estaban en lo mínimo.

La pobre enfermera no sabía que hacer y, presa del pánico salió de la habitación y fué a informar al director general sobre lo que estaba pasando.

En cuanto el jefe del recinto hospitalario se enteró de lo que ocurría con Shimori mandó a muchos trabajadores que acudieran lo mas rápido posible a la habitación de la chica para lograr estabilizarla; ya que Shimori estaba básicamente perdida en la oscuridad.

Ya todos dentro de la habitación de la chica; entra como un rayo el padre de esta que, al enterarse de lo que ocurría no dudó ni un instante en ir a socorrer a su hija; a pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron ambos el día anterior.

El cuerpo de Shimori estaba pálido y bastante frio.

La joven apretaba sus párpados fuertemente y susurró un nombre que tan solo una persona alcanzó a escuchar: Fussuuke.

_**Y corro lanzando un avión hecho de pape;**_

_**dándote un adiós por última vez;**_

_**no lloraré más... **_

_**¡Tras este fin tan cruel!**_

Todo fué un susto; gracias a dios; en cuanto lograron reestabilizar a la ojinegra, todos se marcharon de la habitación; el personal hospitalario se marchó cada quien a su planta y el señor Matsumoto volvió a sus quehaceres.

Eran las 11:45 de la mañana cuando Shimori despertaba de su sueño, se sentía un poco mareada y le costaba un poco respirar pero; lo dejó pasar ya que se acordó de que el albino peliblanco ojiazul la estaba esperándo en la valla de madera y alambre.

Se levantó; pero se cayó al suelo.

La chica se asustó; empezó a ponerse nerviosa y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar; pero, Shimori se acordó de que Suzuno se encontraba solo y; como pudo se levantó del suelo, y, después de vestirse con la misma ropa de siempre, poniendose un pañuelo entre los hombros y; se dispuso a salir de la habitación; más no pudo porque habían guardias de seguridad rondando por ese recinto.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí y cerró los ojos.

Pero; no perdió más tiempo, así que, sin tener que pensarselo 2 veces salió disparada de la habitación y, a pesar de que se había topado con varios guardas de seguridad y la habían seguido, pero, Shimori, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban los despistó y, cuándo ya estuvo totalmente a salvo; se dirigió hacia el pasto verde donde permanecía el prisionero de hielo.

Cuando entró, se dirigió corriendo hacia la valla; donde estaba esperando el ojiazul.

Suzuno se preocupó al ver que Shimori no sonreía; por lo que le preguntó con un avión de papel:

-Shimori...¿Qué te ocurre?¡No te ves bien!

Estoy preocupado por tí.

Por favor dime que te ocurre..

Quien sabe a lo mejor puedo ayudarte...

Shimori; cogió la carta y la laeyó, pero sin brillo en sus preciados ojos negros.

Entonces; cogió y escribió lo que le pasaba.

Después de lanzarle el mensaje a Suzuno, la joven siquiera lo miró a la cara.

El peliblanco se quedó más blanco de lo que ya se encontraba al leer la afirmación de la pelinegra.

Decía así:

-Fussuuke-kun; me gustaría explicarte el porqué de mi comportamiento.

Verás; lentamente se van incrementando mis ataques al corazón y me cuesta demasiado caminar...

Quiero decirte también que, ese sentimiento de amistad que tenía por tí ha desaparecido y que, ahora lo que siento no es lo mismo que antes...

Bueno... me desvío del tema.

Hoy casi no despierto.

Me he asustado; tenía miedo; miedo de no verte, de no escucharte...

Miedo de que te vuelvas loco cuándo yo falte.

Me han fallado mis signos vitales y estaban por los suelos.

Ayer nada mas llegué a mi dormitorio, me encontré con mi padre...

No le hace mucha gracia que salga de la habitación sin que yo esté acompañada...

Incluso ha llegado a reforzar la seguridad del hospital con tal de que no me escape.

Por suerte; he logrado burlarlos y llegar hasta aquí, pero...

Por favor; solo quiero decirte que; seas comprensivo...

Solo me queda decirte unas últimas palabras y esque siempre mantengas la esperanza y que donde tú estés siempre yo permaneceré junto a tí.

Fussuuke-kun...

TE AMO.

_**No te vayas compañera de mi corazón;**_

_**¿ya no volverás más a esta prisión?**_

_**He guardado carta que he recibido de ti;**_

_**y a que tú vengas, otra vez, esperaré...**_

Cuando el albino leyó lo escrito por la chica; no creía que era lo que leía.

Suzuno se quedó con el corazón desquebrajado.

No podía creer que la chica a quien él amaba le dijera adiós...

No lo aceptaba, se negaba a tener que dejarla marchar y volver a quedarse solo...

Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y por impotencia y rabia le escribió su respuesta en un último avión de papel.

Cuando Shimori lo leyó aparte de mirarlo sin expresión alguna, se le resbalaron algunas lágrimas y se dió la vuelta.

Ponía lo siguiente:

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estás de broma, verdad Shimori?

¡Me niego a creer que me vayas a dejar aquí solo!

Ahora me has renovado; soy una nueva persona; soy muy feliz cuando vienes a verme, a visitarme...

Siento que tú eres la única que me entiende, eres mi ángel, mi cielo, mi luz...

¿Qué voy a hacer cuándo te vayas?

Me deprimiré, lloraré; moriré lentamente si no te veo.

Eres la primera persona en la que pienso nada más levantarme y la última cuándo me duermo.

Eres la persona más importante y especial para mi.

Shimori Matsumoto te amo; te amé desde que te ví por primera vez y te amaré hasta el día que me muera; pero, aún así; te seguré queriendo hasta después de muerto.

Porque... tú me haces sentir vivo...

Por favor... ¡Quédate a mi lado!

¡Te necesito! ¿Te quiero! ¡TE AMO!

Te quiere, te adora y te ama:

SUZUNO FUSSUUKE.

Solamente, lo que Shimori hace es estrujar esa carta contra su pecho y se larga a llorar.

Suzuno la llama pero ella no hace caso a su llamado.

El albino vuelve a llamarla; la ojinegra esta vez responde a su voz y se gira; lo único que hace es mirarlo con mucho resentimiento y con mucho amor; le dedica una sonrisa muy pequeña y le dice lo más cerca que puede a su rostro:

-Fussuuke-kun; por favor... no me odies...

¡TE AMO!¡ NO LO OLVIDES!

Suzuno; simplemente la mira tristemente y le sonríe cálidamente

Este simplemente le dice:

-Shimori-chan, quiero decirte que pase lo que pase; yo siempre te estaré esperando.

_**Exáctamente de aquella vez, ya mi cuerpo no se ha vuelto a mover...**_

_**Pronto este suplicio conmigo acabará y con la valla que vió alejar...**_

_**¡Vuelve a mí; te necesito, para seguir; pero estás tan lejos hoy de mi...!**_

_**Y si ya no puedo contemplarte sonreir;**_

_**¡dolerá, dolerá, dolerá...!**_

_**Ya no hay luz que ilumone a esta flor que se extinguió; **_

_**no podemos cambiar lo que ocurrió...**_

_**solamente quiero ver tus cartas de amor;**_

_**o mi luz poco a poco perderá su resplandor...**_

_**He guardado tus cartas aunque débil estoy;**_

_**debo de apresurarme e ir a mi habitación...**_

_**Por favor, si yo muero tengo una petición...**_

_**¡Es que tú vivas y superes el dolor!**_

Después de la charla de Shimori y Suzuno; la chica ojinegra se marchó a su habitación.

Lo raro fué que no hubiera nadie merodeando por los pasillos.

Eso le extrañó bastante pero, enseguida supuso que podría ser que había ocurrido alguna emergencia extremadamente urgente y todos hubieran tenido que salir.

Lo que hizo fué, volver a cambiarse de ropa y coger al bandeja que había encima de su cama; por lo que, a continuación, empezó a ingerir el alimento.

Después de eso; se acostó con un último pensamiento:

-Fussuuke Suzuno... Me alegro de haberte conocido. Has sido una de la spersonas más importantes para mí durante mi estadía aquí.

Sé que no ha sido muy prudente de mi parte haberte dejado así, pero; creo que era lo mejor para los dos...

Mi enfermedad avanza a demasiada velocidad y;no quiero que tú salgas lastimado y que por mi imprudencia de no haberme mantenido quieta cuando me lo ordenaron.

No quiero que sufras más de lo debido; y es por eso que te he escrito ese avión.

Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme.

Solo rezo porque en la otra vida logremos reunirnos y estemos siempre juntos.

Tengo y mantengo la esperanza de que así será.

Pasaron los días y Shimori iba a peor; había dejado de comer; estaba muy pálida y sus signos vitales empeoraban.

Un buen día; no despertó.

Sus signos vitales estaban muy irregulares.

Todo el personal del hospital hizo todo lo posible por salvar la vida de aquella joven pero; fué en vano.

Lo único que se supo fué que murió feliz, ya que, murió con las cartas de su amado en mano; y, nunca jamás se las arrancaron de las manos.

En cuanto a Suzuno Fussuuke; también murió ya que el señor Shimori, en cuánto se enteró de que su hija se había estado viendo con su prisionero; se enfadó muchisimo, ya que, el padre de Shimori se había sentido celoso.

Tenía miedo de que, como era la única persona de su familia que todavía era de su familia; mejor dicho; que quedaba viva.

Entonces; lo mandaron fusilar.

El albino lo aceptó; no tuvo miedo, a parte de que sabía que era su hora y como estaba triste y desolado por ya no tener la compañía de la pelinegra; también fué porque finalmente se reuniría con su amada.

_**Desde aquél día nada nos volvió a separar**_

_**y nuestra gran sonrisa nadie nunca borrará...**_

_**A los dos nos envuelve la profunda oscuridad**_

_**alejados de todo rastro de felicidad.**_

_**¡Hasta mañana...**_

_**en algún lugar...!**_

Finalmente, tanto Shimori como Suzuno se reencontraron en el otro mundo.

Cuando se encontraron se detuvieron en su sitio; se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente y, sin poder evitarlo, la pelinegra sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas, pero, no le importó; asi que, todavía con la mirada clavada con la del albino, corrió hacia sus brazos.

El peliblanco sonrió y abrió sus brazos contento esperando recibir el cuerpo de su querida Shimori.

Cuando sintió el contacto de la piel de la oijnegra, el ojiazul todavía sonrió todavía más.

La pelinegra, entonces, siente como su hombro se moja; con lo cual levanta la cabeza y se queda un poco traspuesta al ver a Suzuno llorar.

De igual modo; al albino no le importó sentirse débil a ojos de la pelinegra; ya que, mientras fuera observado por la persona más importante de su vida todo lo demás le daba absolutamente igual.

Shimori entonces, posó su mano en el rostro del ojiazul y este levantó la cabeza.

Entonces la ojinegra preguntó con voz apacible:

-Fussuuke-kun;¿Qué te ocurre?¿Por qué lloras?

El albino respondió clavando su mirada en la de ella:

-Porque tenía miedo de perderte, tenía miedo de no verte... de enloquecer sin a mi lado yo tenerte.

Porque tú eras quien me animaba, quién me hacía reir cuándo estaba triste; quien me consolaba cuándo me decaía...

Porque tú fuiste la única que se atrevió a dar el primer paso y decidir hablarme; poruqe fuiste la única que sabía perfectamente como me sentía y porque me enseñaste el valor de que vivir sí vale la pena cuándo crees que no le importas a nadie, porque, al final te das cuenta de que, la persona más inesperada, te dá un voto de confianza, está siempre para ayudarte, que nunca te abandona y que siempre está ahí.

Es por eso que me alegro de haberte conocido; eres una persona maravillosa...

Maravillosa no creo que sea la palabra adecuada; eres grácil, sensible, amable, cariñosa, respetable, única, formidable; única.

También me he dado cuenta de que al igual que a tí; mis sentimentos han cambiado; ya no siento amistad por tí ni nada de eso...

Ante las palabras de Suzuno, Shimori sintió que su corazón se destrozaba lentamente, quería gritar y apartarse de él; pero... todo esos sentimientos desaparecieron cuando el ojiazul albino posó su mano sobre la de ella, volvió a clavar sus ojos de hielo en los suyos negruzcos y, su otra mano la puso en la delgada cintura de la pelinegra; con lo que Shimori abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, Suzuno, le sonrió muy cálidamente y le dijo:

-Lo que siento es amor... Me he dado cuenta de que no me gustas como amiga; me gustas como algo más... Ni siquiera creo que gustar sea la palabra adecuada...

Yo te amo; Shimori Matsumoto...¿Quieres ser mi novia y quedarte conmigo la eternidad?

Shimori; lo único que pudo hacer fué sonreir, mirar muy tiernamente al albino y decirle:

-Fussuuke-kun...¡Siempre!

Después de esa frase, el peliblanco aferró mas su mano hacia la cintura de la pelinegra; ella, correspondiendo al agarre se sujetó al pecho del albino y, mirandose muy tiernamente y sonriéndose de igual modo se fundieron en un dulce, cálido y profundo beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por escasez de aire, y, Suzuno, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Shimori; le preguntó:

-¿Sabes como empezó todo esto?

La joven le respondió:

-Por supuesto que sí; pero... creo que tú también sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta...

Mientras Shimori decía eso sonriendo, Suzuno le dijo:

-Por supuesto que si pero... Digamoslo juntos.

Ante la petición del albino la ojinegra no pudo resistirse; por lo que, lo repitieron al unisono:

-Todo comenzó lanzándo cartas convirtiéndolos en aviones de papel...

Finalmente, ambos se miraron de nuevo y se fundieron en un eterno beso; del cual sus almas se juntaron y se marcharon al paraiso del cielo que lo cual era para ellos la habitación en la que se conocieron por primera vez; un pasto verde y una valla de madera y alambre.

¿QUIÉN DIRÍA QUE PARA JUNTAR A ESTA PAREJA SOLAMENTE HARÍA FALTA UN PASTO VERDE, UNA VALLA; Y UNOS CUANTOS MENSAJES CONVERTIDOS EN AVIONES DE PAPEL?

FIN.

Bien; hasta aquí el primer song-fic, dedicado a Shimori Matsumoto.

Espero que os haya gustado a todos.

Si os ha parecido demasiado largo, aburrido, os ha gustado... Por favor dejadme reviews; me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Si queréis participar los datos se encuentran en la introducción.

Muchas gracias por leer; enserio, me hacéis muy feliz.

Nos leemos en el siguiente song-fic.

¡RECORDAD; VUESTRA OPINIÓN CUENTA!

Se despide de vosotros muy feliz:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


	3. Laura Excla y Nagumo Haruya

¡Hola una vez más a otro capitulo de EL ALMA MUSICAL!

Soy yo de nuevo; EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark y, vengo a ofreceros otro capitulo de esta historia.

Esta vez va para mi amiga Laura Excla; con la canción Little Mermaid y la pareja de Laura y Nagumo.

SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO EL RETRASO, PERO ESTABA DEMASIADO OCUPADA :S

Pero, aun así...¡Que lo disfrutéis!

ADVERTENCIA: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE EL OC QUE APARECE. ES PROPIEDAD DE LAURA EXCLA. TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE LA CANCIÓN, LE PERTENECE A AKIRA.

SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA.

LITTLE MERMAID

**Cuenta una historia que, hace mucho tiempo seres mitológicos como las sirenas y los humanos convivían en alegría y armonía.**

**Aunque, todo eso cambió un buen día cuando, pescadores de un remoto lugar, echaron las redes y lanzaron arpones para cazar peces y, de paso, tratar de capturar a uno de esos seres... para conservarlo como trofeo.**

**Las sirenas, por suerte, se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, por lo que, lograron escapar a tiempo de las redes de aquellos truhanes; aunque, por desgracia, uno de aquellos bravos bucaneros atravesó con un arpón el pecho de una bella sirena...**

**Desde ese día; la paz entre el mundo terrestre y el marino se detuvo.**

**A partir de aquel día; se dictaminó una ley en todo el reino marino...**

**Cualquier ser de las profundidades que asomara la cabeza fuera del agua para contemplar el mundo humano pagaría las consecuencias...**

**Primero con el cautiverio y...mas tarde... con la muerte...**

**Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz**

**todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán**

**mientras yo viva entre el mar y el cielo azul**

**yo te miraré desde mi lugar.**

**Pasaron años y parecía que nunca terminara aquella estúpida guerra entre ambos mundos...**

**A pesar de que la reina del mundo marino quien governaba a las sirenas hubiera fallecido tiempo atrás, todavía quedaba el rey...y sus hijas; las cuales eran un total de 7.**

**Todas eran sumamente hermosas, de ello no cabía duda; pero, de entre todas ellas, había una que era la alegría del reino; era la mas joven, aunque, también, destacaba en belleza; tanto, que llegaba incluso a superar al resto de sus hermanas...**

**Tenía una bella voz, le encantaba cantar y era la viva imagen de su madre.**

**Era de cabello color miel hasta media espalda y de ojos esmeralda, medía 1'50cm de estatura y tenía 14 años;su nombre:Laura Excla.**

**Un buen día, ya que su padre se encontraba haciendo tareas reales y sus hermanas se encontraban preparando sus voces, pues, aquella misma tarde, harían un espectáculo musical con todas de protagonistas; la joven de cabellos color miel, como estaba aburrida y no habían guardias por ahí merodeando, decidió ir al lugar prohibido para ellos...La superfície.**

**Allí, una vez hubo sacado únicamente la cabeza del mar, la joven quedó asombrada al ver aquel mundo el cual tenía unas vistas preciosas, junto con varios colores; todos ellos daban una armonía perfecta acorde con el mar.**

**La bella sirena observaba todo emocionada, con ganas de querer disfrutar cada parte de ella en ese maravilloso mundo; aunque, para su desgracia, debía volver a su mundo pues, en breve se realizaría la actuación y no quería desobedecer a su padre; así que, volvió a sumergirse en las profundas aguas para regresar al castillo junto a su familia.**

**Luminosa vida, mi alma pedía**

**entre el cielo y el océano vacío**

**sueño con el día en que pueda salir**

**y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares.**

**Una vez terminado el recital musical, las 7 hermanas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y demás.**

**Laura, solo podía suspirar pues, seguía ensimismada con el mundo exterior. Ante eso, el resto se extrañaron y le preguntaron que le ocurría.**

-E-Eh...? **-Preguntó pues ante la pregunta de la mas mayor salió de sus pensamientos para adentrarse en el mundo real, donde, al volver, pudo observar la cara con la que la miraban sus hermanas, a lo que ella respondió**- ¿Podéis guardarme un secreto...?

**Estas asintieron y escucharon el relato de la ojirubí.**

**Tras escuchar lo que había dicho la mas menor la miraron con un deje de asombro e incredulidad.**

-¿Pero cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso?¡Sabes perfectamenteque está totalmente prohibido subir allí arriba!**-Replicó una.**

-Ya pero...**-Trató de decir mas no pudo pues se vió interrumpida por otra.**

-¡Sabes de sobra que no se puede hacer eso!¡También sabes la que te puede caer si los guardias reales te hubieran visto!**-Contestó enfadada y preocupada otra.**

-Lo sé, pero...pero...**-De nuevo, fué cortada por otra de sus hermanas.**

-¡Y les da absolutamente igual si eres la hija del rey o no; son extremadamente estrictos y si te hubieran pillado se te hubiera caído el pelo!**-La reprendió la mediana.**

**La pobre Laura no sabía como tranquilizarlas, estaba a punto de llorar pues, no creyó que la vieran como una inmadura, pues, ella no era así; tenía muchas ganas de poder mostrarles aquello mas poco a poco se le iban desvaneciendo las ilusiones; cuando, la mas mayor de todas les gritó que se callaran.**

**Todas enmudecieron al verla alzar la voz de tal forma pero, se callaron y la escucharon.**

-¡Vamos a ver!¡Estos no son modales! ¡Puede que tengáis razón en que la acción que ha cometido Laura ha sido muy imprudente, pero, por otra parte, no es motivo de lanzarnos a atacarla, porque, en todo caso, no ha echo tampoco nada malo!¡Somos las primeras en reprenderle por su mala acción, puede que seamos las mas mayores y demás, pero, para eso estamos nosotras aquí, para poder decirle lo que hace bien y lo que hace mal!¡Esta vez estais hablando de mas chicas, pues, yo pienso que no ha hecho nada malo, al contrario; ha salido a volver a ver aquel mundo al que solíamos ir cuando mamá solía estar viva!**-Respondió a las demás severamente pero tranquilamente**-Laura; por mi parte yo te acompañaré; y, tranquila, no diré nada**-Dijo y le sonrió, a lo que la ojirubí la abrazó mientras lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.**

-Muchas gracias...**-Respondió pues la había salvado de un aprieto.**

**Bajo nubes de intenso color**

**entre todo el mar, solo pude ver **

**que bajando ibas tú.**

**Y mi cuerpo solo estremeció**

**eso lo sentí,**

**la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón...**

**Por la noche, la pelimiel junto a su hermana mayor salieron del castillo sin ser vistas por los guardias, los cuales estaban bastante liados en observar y proteger el tridente y los aposentos del rey.**

**Estuvieron nadando bastante tiempo hasta que llegaron a la superficie. Las dos jovenes sirenas se quedaron sin palabras pues, a lo lejos pero lo bastante cerca de donde ellas estaban se hallaba un barco del cual se escuchaba música, por lo que dedujeron que podía haber una fiesta, así que se aproximaron más al barco pudiendo contemplar el interior de este, donde, habían muchisimos hombres humanos.**

**Ambas estaban embobadas al observar a todos aquellos humanos, quienes, la mayoría de ellos, eran bastante atractivos.**

**La chica miraba todo asombrada y muy entusiasmada cuando, al pasear la vista por la parte delantera del barco, se quedó como hipnotizada al clavar su mirada color rubí en un joven de pelirrojos cabellos.**

**Aquel muchacho procedía de unas tierras bastante adineradas, pues, por su vestimenta ya se podía deducir, por lo que no era necesario ser demasiado listo para poder darse cuenta de aquello.**

**De pronto, un perro se aproximó a la zona donde Laura se encontraba y al principio gruñó y después ladró, ocasionando que el joven de ojos dorados se acercara allí, mas, al asomarse no pudo ver a nadie. La razón: la bella sirena se ocultó rauda en uno de los huecos que había impidiendo así que pudiera ser vista por aquel humano.**

** Las dos sirenas estaban maravilladas ante todo aquel espectaculo aunque, decidieron que, una vez se hubieron divertido, decidieron volver a casa, por lo que así lo hicieron, pero, cuando apenas estaban a punto de sumergirse en el agua, pudieron vislumbrar como un humo bastnte intenso cubría el cielo.**

**Se giraron raudas y contemplaron con horror aquella escena: el barco quemandose y los tripulantes cayendose al agua para tratar de poder salvar sus vidas.**

**El pelirrojo de nombre Nagumo, se había quedado atrapado entre una tabla salida del suelo del barco y le era imposible avanzar, cuando, se giró y vió cómo un barril cargado de dinamita explotó y, el barco junto a él, haciendo estallar todo en mil pedazos.**

**Los tripulantes del barco miraban aquello con estupefacción.**

**Las hermanas sirenas se sumergieron en el mar y se dirigieron al palacio, donde aguardaban las demás con impaciencia porque escatimaran detalle. **

**Mientras nadaban, la menor de las siete hermanas pudo divisar como aquel marinero se hundía raudo en aquellas aguas marinas, por lo que, le pidió a su hermana que se adelantara, pues, quería ayudar a aquel joven humano.**

**La otra iba a replicar, mas le fué imposible pues la joven princesita ya estaba nadando con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar rápida donde el muchacho.**

**Una vez logró sujetarlo para que no se adentrara más en las profundidades de aquel inmenso océano, se dirigió rumbo a la superfície.**

**Cuándo llegó rumbo a tierra, tumbó al joven en la arena y, aprovechando que no había ningún humano cerca salvo él, se tumbó a su lado acariciándole la cara con cuidado.**

**En ese instante el joven comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia, por lo que, abrió muy débilmente los ojos pudiendo observar por un instante la bella cara de la sirena, quien sonreía levemente.**

**Laura, pudo observar como el marinero, quién resultó ser príncipe de aquel reino, abría los ojos.**

**Le hubiera encantado permanecer mas tiempo a su lado pero le fué imposible pues el mayordomo junto al perro del muchacho, quienes ambos se encontraban con anterioridad en aquel barco dónde ocurrió aquel fatídico accidente, se dirigía hacia el muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, lo que ocasionó que la pelimiel tuviera que adentrarse rauda en el mar escondiéndose detrás de una roca para poder continuar contemplandolo.**

**Una vez Nagumo se alejó ayudado por su mayordomo, Laura suspiró y se sumergió en el interior del mar retomando el rumbo al palacio.**

**Y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor**

**podré soportarlo si a mi lado estás tú,**

**pero no pidas que baile así como tú,**

**yo te miraré desde mi lugar...**

**Llegó pronto a su habitación donde la demás ya estaban enteradas de lo ocurrido, pero les faltaba enterarse de lo que había sucedio después de que fuera a salvar al joven ojidorado.**

**Como sabía que sus hermanas querían saber todo lo que ocurría, ella les contó lo ocurrido cuando fué a la superficie.**

**Después de contarles todo el relato decidieron descansar, por lo que, todas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y se durmieron.**

**Laura, no podía dormir, pues no podía dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho de pelo rojo.**

**Pensó que, si tal vez, fuera una humana, podría vivir donde el muchacho y estar junto a el para siempre, asi que, sin hacer ruido, quiso escapar de allí para tratar de hacer algo, aunque, se vió sorprendida por sus hermanas quienes estaban despiertas.**

-¿A dónde ibas? **-Preguntó la mediana con curisidad.**

**Las demás también querían saber, por lo que ella respondió.**

-Veréis...No puedo dormir...La razón es simple...Me he enamorado de aquel humano a quien salvé... N-no sé cómo ha ocurrido, pues nunca antes me había ocurrido una cosa así...L-lo único que sé esque no puedo dejar de pensar en él...

Solo pienso...s-solo quiero pasar una vida entera junto a él, pues, en verdad hay algo que tiene que...mantiene cautivo mi corazón...

Es por eso que he decidido ir a visitar a la bruja del mar para...**-Fué cortada por las seis restantes que gritaron a coro.**

-¿¡QUE VAS A IR A VISITAR A LA BRUJA DEL MAR!?**-Preguntaron casi chillando totalmente incréulas.**

-Así es...**-Respondió**-Me gusta demasiado y...Estoy dispuesta a darle a esa bruja cualquier cosa con tal de poder convertirme ne humana...**-Dijo**-Sé que no estáis de acuerdo con esta decisión pero...**-De nuevo fué cortada por la mas mayor.**

-Si con eso eres feliz, todas estaremos de acuerdo**-Respondió y todas asintieron, ante eso todas se fundieron en un gran abrazo fraternal.**

-¡Mucha suerte!**-Gritaron todas a coro dedicándole sonrisas.**

**La sirena ojirubí asintió y se fué nadando hacia la cueva de la bruja del mar.**

**Continuó nadando hasta que llegó a la parte mas profunda del mar; donde el agua tenía un color mas oscuro, pero, no por eso se echó atrás, y se adentró en el interior de esta quedando cara a cara con la bruja del mar.**

-¿La princesita se ha perdido?**-Preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto frívola al verla alli.**

-Pues no. ¡No me he perdido! La razón por la que me encuentro aquí es porque quiero que me transformes en una humana...**-Explicó.**

**La bruja del mar aumentó su sonrisa y dijo**-Por un chico...Pero no por un chico cualquiera...Te has enamoraddo de un principito que juega a ser marinero...**-Rió y continuó hablando**-Está bien...pero con una condición...deberás conseguir que se enamore de tí antes de que amanezca, porque si no lo consigues... volverás al mar y te convertirás en espuma de mar...**-Respondió.**

-Está bien...**-Contestó**.

** Ante eso, con un simple chasquido de dedos, le cambió su hermosa cola de sirena por dos piernas muy suaves.**

**La joven sonrió encantada y nadó hacia la superficie, pues, al ser humana y no sirena, no tenía tanta capacidad pulmonar para poder aguantar bajo el agua en la parte mas profunda, así que, logró llegar a la superficie y vestirse con lo pirmero que encontró.**

**Cuando por fin estuvo lista, pensó por donde comenzar a buscar para poder encontrarse con el joven quien añoraba.**

**Aunque, no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues, en cuanto comenzó a caminar apenas escasos metros paseando por la playa, un chico de 15 años también, pelirrojo y ojidorado, quien paseba por allí la vió y se acercó a ella.**

-¡Hola! Oye; ¿Te encuentras bien?**-Preguntó preocupado al verla desorientada.**

**La joven solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de poder decir nada, ya que, al verlo allí, a su lado, preocupado y observándola; se le subieron los colores.**

-¿Te has perdido?¿Cuál és tu nombre?**-Volvió a preguntar.**

-¿E-eh? ¡Mi nombre es Laura...Laura Excla, s-su majesad!** -Dijo en señal de repeto y, aunque el muchacho le gustara a ella, debía tratarlo con respeto por el título que tenía.**

-Yo me llamo Nagumo; Nagumo Haruya. Me gusta tu nombre**- Respondió a lo que la joven se sonrojó; pero este continuó hablando.**- No es necesario que me llames majestad**-Dijo, pues, no le gustaba mucho que lo llamaran de tal forma.**

-¡Está bien!**-Contestó amable.**

**El joven sonrió levemente al verla así. Al cabo de un tiempo, el joven príncipe y la chica se dirigieron rumbo a palacio, pués, él la invitó; y, ella, al recordar las palabrs de la bruja del mar, no podía negarse, pues, pensó en que, al estar junto a Nagumo en la misma estáncia, podría tratar de conquistarlo.**

**Ahora lo comprendo,**

**resulta imposible**

**que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya;**

**aunque grite fuertemente,**

**mi voz es muy débil**

**y no podrás escucharme nunca.**

**Cuando llegaron al palacio, el principe Haruya ordenó que prepararan una habitación cómoda para que la ojirubí estuviera agusto durante su estáncia; por lo que, el mayordomo de este, junto a otros criados prepararon la habitación más suave y reconfortable que encontraron.**

**Una vez ya tuvieron todo listo, una de las sirvientas del palacio guió a la pelimiel hasta la recámara, dónde allí ayudó a la chica a prepararse pues, en breve, se realizaría una cena en la cual el marinero quería que la chica estuviera presente.**

**Nagumo esperaba con impaciencia la presencia de la joven; cada vez estaba más nervioso, pues, no sabía por qué, ni cómo; lo único que sabía era que ella era muy especial.**

**Tras la breve espera, la cual al pelirrojo le pareció eterna; la ojirubí ingresó en el gran comedor haciendo acto de presencia.**

**El joven ojidorado se quedó embobado al ver tanta belleza delante de él.**

**Después de la cena, el guió a la joven hacia los jardines reale y le regaló una rosa mientras la contemplaba y, un poco sonrojado respondió:**

-Esta rosa es hermosa, al igual que la noche, pero, ninguna de las dos cosas, por mas que se juntaran, podrían traspasar tu resplendor ni superar tu belleza.

**Ella se quedó muda ante tal piropo.**

**Él solo pudo sonreir un poco más ante la acción de la joven y respondió de nuevo:**

-Vé al barco que hay en el puerto y esperame; vámos a pasear en esta fantástica noche. Pero antes voy a por unas cosas**-Respondió.**

**La ojirubí asintió y se puso rumbo al puerto con una sonrisa un poco mas grande que la anterior.**

**Mientras tanto; en el fondo del mar, la bruja observaba todo dese su bola de cristal**

**No soportaba a la sirena y no soportaba su felicidad; así que decidió ponerle un prueba...**

**De nuevo en la Tierra, la joven ya esperaba dónde el príncipe le había dicho, aunque, al ver que tardaba tanto fué a ver que ocurría; así que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe.**

**Una vez llegó se quedó de piedra, pués se hizo ilusiones equivocadas...**

**Esa noche desde el barco**

**escuché unas voces **

**que me resultaban familiares**

**mis hermanas me gritaban "asesínale"**

**El príncipe, quién ya tenía todas las cosas preparadas para partir rumbo al barco, se encontró con una extraña joven; quién lo abrazó y después lo besó.**

**Este no hizo nada; fué un impulso...pero correspondió.**

**Laura, quien observaba todo aquello, estalló en llanto silencioso y, muy despacio volvió al barco y allí dejó de llorar; tratando de calmarse.**

**Se encontraba desolada; pero, no estaba sola, pues, habían varias voces que la llamaban desde el agua. Ella creyó saber de quién se trataba y se acercó al borde del barco quedando asombrada.**

**Sus hermanas sirenas la estaban llamando pues, querían saber cómo le estaba yendo a la menor de estas; pero, quedaron mudas al verla asomarse con los ojos irritados.**

-¿Qué te ocurre?**-Preguntó la mayor preocupada observándola.**

**Laura solo pudo volver a llorar y, apenada respondió contando el suceso que había ocurrido y que había tenido la desgracia de presenciar.**

**Una vez terminado el relato, todas estaban enfadadas y, le dijeron malhumoradas que lo matara; pues, aquel necio no merecía sus lágrimas.**

-¡No me podéis estar pidiendo esto!**-Gritó incrédula observándolas.**

**Estas, simplemente con varias palabras la hicieron reaccionar y esta asintió.**

**Una de ellas le dió una daga de plata creada desde las profundidades preparada para poder atravesar el corazón de los humanos.**

**Ante eso, la pelimiel asintió y agradeció el apoyo que le daban todas.**

**Y yo...**

**Cantaré, cantaré**

**bajo el mar yo lo haré;**

**cantaré, cantaré,**

**mi corazón daré.**

**Pasados varios minutos, las sirenas se marcharon de nuevo bajo el mar.**

**La ojirubí suspiró y se dió la vuelta rauda escondiendo aquella pequeña daga entre sus ropa al sentir la presencia del joven detrás de ella.**

-Siento mucho haberte tenido esperando aquí para nada**-Dijo**-Me han surgido varios improvistos y me he entretenido...Ya se ha echo tarde y tú has esperado aquí sola... Te prometo que te compensaré...**-Contestó el pelirrojo**-Ahora volvámos al palacio a descansar mas debes estar cansada...Mañana será otro día**-Respondió este.**

**La pelimiel solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y junto al ojidorado se dirigieron al castillo; quien, estaba cabizbaja mientras sus ojos estaban ocultados por su flequillo. No podía creer las mentiras que le decía con tal de salvarse el pelo.**

**Cuándo volvieron al castillo, ella se dirigió a su habitación y él a la suya.**

**Aunque ya nunca más me podrás escuchar**

**nunca dejaré de cantar yo para tí,**

**y rogar por mis días que logres oir**

**"mi corazón siempre te lo dí".**

**El pelirrojo se durmió nada mas tocar la cama; en cambio, Laura reflexionaba sobre las palabras que le dijeron las sirenas.**

**Pensaba y pensaba; y por más que lo hacía tratando de darle una explicación lógica a todo aquello o, al menos, tratando de encontrar otra salida u alternativa siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ella nunca debió hacerse ilusiones ni debió tomar aquella decisión que la apartó durante un tiempo breve de su familia y amigos.**

**Miró el reloj de la pared de la habitación en la cual estaba encerrada y vió que eran las 23:45 horas de la noche; así que, con mucho sigilo salió de esta y fué a la habitación de Nagumo.**

**Tras llegar a la habitación de este, entró sin hacer ruido y se quedó al lado de este, de pié, contemplándolo seriamente.**

**Miraba la cara del pelirrojo sin expresión alguna y, cuando volvió a pensar en la mentira que había ingeniado para pasar, se frustró; así que alzó la daga y se dispuso a clavarla en el pecho de este.**

**Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz**

**todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán**

**si algún día se unen el cielo y el mar**

**ese día a mi lado estarás...**

**Y cuando el filo de la afilada daga estuvo a punto de tocar la piel del joven se detuvo pues, los recuerdos buenos que había pasado junto a él agloparon su mente.**

**Tal vez no hubieran sido muchas las cosas que había pasado junto a él, pero, fué lo suficiente como para detener aquel ataque que estaba dispuesta a cometer.**

**Se llevó la mano al corazón, la cual contenía la daga, encerrándola en un puño; volviéndo a mirar al suelo.**

-No puedo hacerlo...**-Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro y, volviendo a contemplarlo por última vez le susurró al oido**-Perdóname**- Con lo que, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras llenas de dolor desapareció de allí cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no alertar a nadie.**

**Corriendo sin detenerse llegó al puerto dónde, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al mar dónde sus hermanas la esperaban.**

**Nada mas tocar el agua sus piernas volvieron a tranformarse en cola.**

**Esta se hundió en un gran abrazo junto al resto de sus hermanas y se dirgeron al palacio.**

**La pelimiel se extrañó de que no se hubiera convertido en espuma de mar tal y como la bruja del mar dijo; pero no le dió importancia y se fué junto a las demás sirenas partiendo rumbo a su hogar...su verdadero hogar...percatándose de que; lentamente; se convertía en burbujas...**

-"Aunque esté a punto de perecer, todos los momentos, tanto buenos como malos que he vivido junto a ti en tan poco tiempo guardaré en mi corazón. Aunque me hayas mentido para tu própia felicidad, no me importa pues, a pesar de eso, sigo amándote. Deséo que seas muy feliz sin mi; que encuentres un camino lleno de luz y amor...Deséo también que, algún día, tras yo morir, pudiera volver a renacer pues, si algún día el cielo con tu mundo y el mío se pudieran juntar; ese día, a pesar de que tú vivas tu vida y yo la mía por ser seres diferentes; podremos estar juntos; dá igual las circunstancias"**-Fué su último pensamiento antes de terminar de desvanecerse y esparcirse por el inmenso océano.**

Bueno, hasta aquí otra bonita historia de amor.

Espero que os haya gustado, tanto como a mi.

Me dá a mi que me ha quedado muy cursi y no ha quedado bien; pues el carácter no está bien.

Lo siento.

No se si la canción de Little Mermaid era la de Luka Megurine... supongo que si, pero si a unas malas no ha sido esa; pido disculpas.

¡Espero vuestra opinión, pues saberla me anima a mejorar!

¡Os espero en el siguiente!

Se despide:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


End file.
